Hedwig's Communicative Trip
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Harry tries to practise not only wandless magic but also the Animagus Transformation while he is at the Dursleys in the summer after his fifth year, until he faces problems. Will Hedwig manage to convince someone that Harry urgently needs help? AU, OOC


**Hedwig's Communicative Trip**

Harry dragged himself back to his room after a long day of chores. As usual during these holidays after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he spent the evening on his bed, trying to transform his left hand into his Animagus form. He still had no idea, in which kind of animal he was going to change, provided that he managed the transformation at all. However, since the Dursleys had taken all of his school books away as always, he had decided to use the holidays to practise the transformation as well as wandless magic.

Only three weeks into the holidays, his left arm, which he was trying to change at first, spiked a few golden feathers. '_Oh, it must be some kind of bird_,' Harry mused in complete amazement. '_That would be so brilliant. I could fly without a broom, even while I'm stuck here_.' He decided to practise harder and proceeded to spending most part of the nights trying to transform. '_I'll concentrate on the wandless magic during the day while I'm doing my chores_,' he decided, and due to his intensive practice, he finally managed to transform his left arm completely. '_Is that a phoenix wing?_' he wondered excitedly.

A few weeks later, he managed to transform his right arm as well and was happier than he had ever been at the Dursleys.

One night, he had just changed back his wings into his arms when he heard a 'pop' and Tonks appeared in his room. "Harry, are you awake?" the Auror asked unnecessarily, since Harry was sitting on his bed looking at her with wide eyes.

The thought, '_The letters!_' immediately came into Harry's mind. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to write to the order," he stammered.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Tonks queried in obvious concern, making Harry cringe.

"Yes, I'm sorry. As I said I completely forgot," he repeated. "Please tell everyone that I'm sorry."

"All right," the Auror sighed. "Please don't let it happen again. We were very worried that something might have happened to you."

Harry apologized a third time, and the Auror apparated away with a crack. Harry absentmindedly transformed his arms back into wings and continued to try changing his left foot into a bird's foot, looking unbelievingly at his foot when he indeed managed the transformation. However, unfortunately, he wasn't able to change his foot back, and to his absolute horror, he couldn't even transform his wings back into his arms.

'_What am I going to do?_' he mused terrified, trying over and over again in vain. '_Maybe I have to sleep for a while first. Perhaps I used too much magic at once_,' he pondered, lying down on his bed.

However, even over the following days, he wasn't able to transform back into his normal human form. When he didn't get up to make breakfast on the first morning, Petunia looked into his room, letting out a squeak at the sight of her nephew. "You... freak!" she hissed and brought a bucket into his room. "Use this if you must. I'll give you food through the cat flap."

With that, she left his room, firmly locking the door behind her, causing Harry to be stuck in his room in his half human form. A few hours of intense trying later, he managed to get himself out of bed on his human foot; however, that was about all he could do.

Although Petunia slid a can of cold soup as well as a half full glass of water through the cat flap once a day, Harry could hardly manage to eat or drink anything of it. He threw himself onto the floor, trying to get his tongue far enough into the glass to lick a few drops of the much needed liquid, before he kicked the can and the glass back through the flap, knowing that otherwise he wouldn't get anything the next day.

At first, he hoped that the order would send someone to look after him again, but they seemed to think that he had just forgotten to send his letters as before, and nobody showed up, who would have been able to help him out of his miserable situation. '_Maybe they think Hedwig didn't find her way through the everlasting rain_,' he mused in annoyance, glancing at the window.

After a week of being trapped, Harry felt himself weaken immensely. He didn't have the energy to lift himself up onto his foot anymore and had to spend day and night lying on the floor waiting for the next glass of water to arrive, hopefully with a bit more of the refreshing liquid, so that he could reach the water with his tongue. Another few days later, he noticed that he felt hot and cold at the same time. '_Oh no. Don't let me get sick on top of this_,' he thought, wondering how long it would take the order to send someone to rescue him.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Hedwig couldn't bear seeing Harry like that. Determined to get help, she gave Harry a soft shoo-hoo and left through the thankfully half open window. She decided to fetch his best friend Ron and flew to the Weasleys, who were spending the holidays at Grimmauld Place, where Ron and Ginny happily let her in.

"Oh, she doesn't have a letter," Ron said in disappointment and told her, "Hedwig, fly back to Harry. He forgot to attach his letter."

Obviously knowing that she didn't have time to wait until the redhead would comprehend what she needed him to do, Hedwig took off and flew to Hogwarts, deciding that Professor McGonagall would be the best to help Harry with his transfiguration problem. She found Harry's Head of House in her office. The teacher let her in immediately, listening worriedly to her excited hoo-hooing.

"Hedwig, is something wrong with Harry?" the older woman asked gently.

Hedwig nodded.

"Does someone have to go and help him?"

The owl nodded again.

"Well, let's go to the Headmaster's office. Are you able to communicate with Fawkes, so that we know exactly what's wrong and how we can help him?"

Hedwig shrugged uncertainly, which the professor took as a nod and let her out of the window again, before she stepped through the Floo into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, something seems to be wrong with Harry," McGonagall told the Headmaster, who questioningly turned his twinkling eyes to her, while she opened the window and let Hedwig in.

Hedwig made a grateful sound and took a seat next to Fawkes on his perch, excitedly speaking to him in her owl language. Two minutes later, Fawkes let out a few beautiful trills.

"The white chicken complains that her master chick hasn't provided any grains or water to her for several egg turns and she asks you to help the nestling," Fawkes told the Headmaster.

"According to Fawkes, Hedwig told him that Harry is neglecting her," Dumbledore translated for McGonagall, who threw him an unbelieving look.

"Albus, I'll go and check on the boy," she decided.

"Wait a moment, Minerva. Let me ask the order, if they know anything. They're watching him all the time." Dumbledore headed over to the fireplace, shouting, "Grimmauld Place."

Molly Weasley appeared in the flames. "Molly, do you know anything about Harry? Has he been sending his letters every third day?" the Headmaster enquired straight away.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Albus, I'm sorry, but I've been looking after Remus, because he is sick with the wizard's flu, but I heard that Tonks had to visit him, because he forgot to send his letter. However, this morning, I saw Hedwig flew by the window, so I suppose she brought something from Harry. I'm sorry, Albus, but I have to hurry. Remus needs me." With that, the red haired woman disappeared.

"Albus, I'm going to check on Harry immediately," McGonagall said in determination, heading to the fireplace.

"Bring him here if necessary," Dumbledore replied, just before she vanished in the green flames.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace in Arabella Figg's kitchen. Mumbling something like, "Sorry, Arabella, have to check on Harry," she apparated away.

Harry was sprawled on the floor in his small bedroom, barely conscious, when all of a sudden, someone materialized right behind him.

"Harry!" McGonagall gasped, seeing the half human half creature boy lying motionlessly on the floor. The human part of his body was thinner than she had ever seen the child, his cheeks were deeply flushed, and dark rings were surrounding his half closed eyes.

With a partly angered and partly worried feeling, she pulled her wand, waving it at the boy, and the wings and the phoenix foot vanished in favour of the boy's human limbs.

Seeing that the boy still didn't perform even the slightest movement, she sighed. She had to scold him vehemently because of practising the Animagus transformation all on his own, but that had time until his other problems were solved. She knelt down next to him and asked, "Harry, what's wrong? Can you move?"

Harry slowly turned his half open glassy eyes to meet the teacher's and barely audibly breathed, "Water."

The professor gently elevated his head, frowning at the heat he radiated, before she reached for the glass that stood of the floor next to Harry, holding it to his lips, so that he could take a few small sips.

"Thanks," Harry mouthed gratefully, unwilling to let go of the glass, before it was empty.

"Harry, I'm going to take you to Hogwarts. You seem to be completely dehydrated and malnourished, and you're burning up," McGonagall told him in a soft voice, causing the boy to blink in grateful agreement. She firmly grabbed Harry's left arm and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, where she quickly conjured a stretcher and placed the child on it, covering him with a warm blanket, before she set to levitate the stretcher to the hospital wing.

Harry quietly nestled into the warm cover, slowly moving his eyes away from the blazing sunshine to his left side, where the towers of the castle came into his sight. '_Finally home_,' he mused in relief, before peaceful unconsciousness enveloped him.

**The End**

_

* * *

I'm not a native speaker of English, so please excuse my mistakes or help me correct them. Thank you._

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story. _


End file.
